Un día cualquiera
by hino-senpai
Summary: Como cualquier otro día, en Bruselas se celebra una más de las reuniones de la UE / GerBel


Aquí vuelvo con otro drable, esta vez GerBel ~ esta pareja necesita amor y no solo esta, sino todo el Hetero y las mujeres de Hetalia

_Para mi own Ludwig ~_

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia no es mío - Obviamente - sino de su mangaka, el día que sera mío lo sabréis /insertar risa malvada/

* * *

><p>Lo observaba mientras hablaba sobre los problemas del mundo, la economía, el medioambiente, la política, el trabajo...Lo miraba cuando mandaba callar al resto de países, era el único que daba hecho tal tarea pues para los demás era algo sumamente imposible. A pesar de que era veintisiete los que estaban en aquella mesa y alguno no acudían por ser aun pequeños. Emma sonreía desde la cabecera de la mesa, a su derecha estaba Alemania y a su izquierda Francia. La belga sonreía de forma gatuna e ignoraba lo que estuvieran diciendo en la reunión, ella estaba en su mundo, ese mundo de ojos azules como el cielo. El alemán seguía exponiendo los puntos a tratar, los minutos que cada quien hablaría y remarco que nada de interrupciones. Después se giro hacia al rubia que estaba en las nubes.<p>

- Emma ¿Algo que añadir? - preguntó el germano, Francis ya había llamado la atención de Bélgica para que nadie notara que la "jefa" estaba distraída.

- Creo que todos deberías colaborar para buscar una solución a todos nuestros problemas, tener monedas iguales o diferentes, no tiene que ser un inconveniente - sonrió de forma afable a todos. La reunión comenzó y cada país fue exponiendo sus preocupaciones, sus problemas y sus puntos fuertes. Heracles, a pesar de tener una gran crisis, estaba durmiendo tan pancho en la mesa, claro que todos se había fijado en las ojeras del griego y que estaba más delgado, al igual que Portugal. España tenía mejor apariencia que el resto, además estaba sonriendo para no preocupar a nadie. Le tocó el turno de hablar a Dinamarca, el danés estaba nervioso pues recaía en el, la presidencia de toda la UE, parecía que el iba a dar un ataque hasta que sintió la mano de la sueca sobre la suya. Svenka le daba ánimos para hablar, la sonrisa del danés se agrandó y ya pudo contar todo.

Tras la mitad de los temas expuestos decidieron tomar un descanso, la sala se fue vaciando, los países tenían prisa por ir a comer o lo que fuera. Los más pequeños iban todos juntos, Francis se despidió de la belga y el alemán para ir con sus mejores amigos, Soren se enganchó del brazo de Vincent, el danés tenía la intención de ira a tomar unas cervezas, también cogió de la mano a la sueca y los tres se fueron, el holandés aguantando al escandaloso de su mejor amigo y Svenka resignada. Al final quedaron los dos germanos, Ludwig estaba dejando todo preparado para la siguiente vista. Emma miraba por los grandes ventanales y jugaba con la cruz de su cuello. Alemania la miró y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, caminó hacia ella y besó su mejilla. La belga se sonrojó ante esto, él estaba orgulloso de ser el único capaz de hacer que aquel rostro se ruborizaba. Ella se giró para mirarlo con aquella sonrisa que tanto amaba, se puso de puntillas y le besó, estaba vez era el turno de Ludwig, para ruborizarse. El alemán la rodeo con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia él, había cambiado un poco, pero sólo para ella, se separaron y miraron a los ojos.

- Emma has estado distraída en la reunión - le dijo él y colocó bien la cinta del pelo de su pareja - ¿A dónde mirabas tato? - pudo observar como la sonrisa gatuna, tan característica de Bélgica, era pintada en aquellos labios rosáceos

- Te miraba a ti, Lud, sólo a ti ~ - apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, desde esa postura podía escuchar el corazón de Ludwig, ese iba muy rápido, a pesar del tiempo que llevaban juntos, él seguía siendo tímido y un poco cohibido pero, a ella no le importaba, ya que amaba a ese hombre de pies a cabeza. Él la miró con ternura y depositó un beso en sus cabellos, entrelazó los dedos de sus manos y salieron de la sala, quería pasear a su lado, al lado de la mujer que le había acompañado en los malos, y los buenos momentos, que lo había abrazado cuando lo necesitaba, que estaba allí siempre. Ludwig amaba todo eso de la belga, su sencillez, su gran corazón y calidez, su gran dote con los niños. Había veces que se preguntaba sí la merecía, si era digno de ella, pero Emma se lo había dejado muy claro, _"ich liebe dich",_ le había dicho y supo que era verdad.

El aire frío de Bruselas los recibió, alzó las vista hacia las banderas, la suya y la de Emma estaban juntas. Notó que la belga apretaba su mano, se giró para mirarla.

- Ich liebe dich - le escuchó susurrar a su novia, Alemania se acerco a ella y se agachó para estar a la altura de sus ojos.

- Ich liebe dich auch Emma - ambos ojos se juntaron, ambos labios sonrieron y los dos supieron que eran felices juntos.


End file.
